laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy
|platforms = Nintendo 3DS Nintendo eShop (3DS) |blocks = |released = |NA=February 28, 2014 |EU=November 8, 2013 |AUS=November 9, 2013}} |ratings = |modes = Single Player |previous = Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask |next = Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney |cprevious = Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask |cnext = Professor Layton and the Curious Village |dename = Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant |esname = El profesor Layton y el legado de los Ashalanti |frname = Professeur Layton et l'héritage des Aslantes |itname = Il Professor Layton e l'eredità degli Aslant |jpname = |korname = |nlname = Professor Layton en de Erfenis van de Azran }} Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy is a ''Professor Layton'' series game for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was confirmed in a Japanese Nintendo Direct presentation on August 29, 2012 . According to LEVEL-5 CEO, Akihiro Hino, it will be the last game in the series to star Professor Layton himself as the main protagonist. The game was confirmed for localization in both the European and North American Nintendo Direct events of April 17, 2013. It was released on November 8th in Europe , and was released in North America on February 28, 2014. The game happens chronologically one year after the events from Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask. It concludes the prequel trilogy of the series. At Tokyo Game Show 2012, a full three-minute trailer was revealed. The trailer featured Professor Layton, Luke, and Emmy, with two new characters, Desmond Sycamore, a fellow archaeologist from London, and Aurora, the living mummy who is somehow connected to the legacy of the Azran civilization. The game was released in Japan on February 28, 2013. The ending theme of this installment is "Surely Someday" by Fukuhara Miho. In order to promote the game further in Japan, two sets of Professor Layton themed chocolate were sold. Each box contains a special card containing a puzzle, as well as a code to unlock it in the game . The chocolate comes in 2 flavors ("gateau chocolat" and "black tea chiffon cake") and were available from January 15th to the end of March. The game received its first playable English demo at the Hyper Japan 2013 event in the United Kingdom . Chapters *Prologue: Setting Off *Chapter 1: Frozen in Time *Chapter 2: The Mysterious Girl *Chapter 3: A Day Out in London *Chapter 4: The Hunt for the Eggs *Chapter 5: Into The Nest *Chapter 6: The Azran Sanctuary *Finale: The Azran Legacy Mysteries Main Article: Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy/Mysteries Plot Prologue: Setting Off Layton, Luke and Emmy are preparing to board the airship Bostonius. As they ascend the stairs, they briefly discuss the letter they received from Professor Sycamore, an eminent archaeologist. In the letter, Sycamore told Professor Layton that he had found a so-called "living mummy". Once on board the ship, Layton, Luke and Emmy are greeted by Raymond, who makes Professor Layton solve a quick puzzle in order to confirm his identity. After solving the puzzle, the airship takes off to Froenborg. Chapter 1: Frozen in Time Upon arriving at Froenborg, Layton, Luke and Emmy disembark from the Bostonius and set out in search of Professor Sycamore. After exploring the town and talking to some of the locals they find the entrance to a cave where Professor Sycamore is said to be, along with a lone snowman standing outside. However, a giant wall of ice blocks the way into the cave. With no way in, Layton decides to head back to town. After talking to some more of the locals, the Professor, Emmy, and Luke find a glove and put it on the snowman outside the cave. Upon doing so, a hidden mechanism is activated, and the wall of ice slides away, revealing an entrance to the cave. Inside, Layton, Luke and Emmy find Professor Sycamore, and a girl trapped within a giant block of ice. And according to Professor Sycamore, still alive. After solving a puzzle that frees the girl from the ice, the girl is captured by a criminal organization known as Targent. Targent escapes with the girl onboard their giant airship, and Layton, Luke, Emmy, and Sycamore go after them in the Bostonius. After a high speed chase the Bostonius manages to latch onto the airship and Layton and Luke board it. They soon arrive at the control room, where Leon Bronev, the leader of Targent, is waiting with the girl. The girl creates a shock wave, causing her to pass out. During the confusion, the Professor and Luke manage to escape with the girl down a rope. However the girl awakes during this and falls from the rope as the ship is flying over a forest woodland. Characters Protagonists/Antagonists *Professor Layton *Luke Triton *Emmy Altava *Desmond Sycamore *Aurora *Raymond *Jean Descole *Leon Bronev *Macaw *Robin Froenborg *Donna *Harald *Mascha *Prima *Georg *Solveig Kodh *Boris *Hazel *Igor *Larisa *Moos *Sonya *Pavlova *Karpin London *Brenda Triton *Clark Triton *Lucille Layton *Roland Layton *Policeman *Chief Inspector Carmichael *Detective Inspector Leonard Bloom *Delmona The Nest *Plover *Swift Phong Gi *Amanita *Button *Chanterelle *Chestnut *Lapidella *Morel *Blewitt San Grio *Benni *Bud *Javier *Miranda *Martine *Barbara Torrido *Derringer *Flint *Old Red *Ruby *Scarlett *Jesse Hoogland *Beatrix *Julien *Piet *Romilda *Sheppard *Felicia *Rik Mosinnia *Babak *Banu *Dana *Mehri *Umid *Adler *Temir Multiple Locations *Aldus *Amelie *Inspector Grosky *Mackingtosh Other *Rachel Bronev (Flashback) Media Logo & Boxart Professor_Layton_and_the_Azran_Legacy_—_Logo_(UK).png|British and American Logo Choubunmei A no Isan Logo.png|Japanese Logo Azran Legacy Boxart US.png|American Boxart Azran Legacy Boxart.png|British Boxart Azran Legacy Boxart Japanese.png|Japanese Boxart AL German Cover.png|German Boxart AL French Cover.png|French Boxart AL Italian Cover.png|Italian Boxart AL Spanish Cover.png|Spanish Boxart AL Dutch Cover.png|Dutch Boxart Images AL Puzzle.jpg|A puzzle from the game Puzzle.png|Another puzzle from the game. ALStickers1.png|Promotional Sticker pack ALStickers2.png|Sticker pack part 2 AL Preorder Bonus.jpg|European Preorder Bonus (if ordered from GAME.co.uk) Main Theme Trailers Trivia * The Japanese boxart seems to be inspired by the previous European boxarts throughout the series. As a result, the European boxart for the game is mostly a recolored version of the Japanese one. ** The American boxart is virtually identical to the European one, other than a few minor changes, such as the ESRB icon and the text on the bottom. * This is one of the only two games in the series to receive an USK rating of 6, the other game being Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. Both of these games are the last game of their respective trilogy. * Azran Legacy references Professor Layton and the Last Specter, Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva, Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask, and Professor Layton and the Curious Village. * This game has the least chapters of any Professor Layton game. This is because Chapter 4 is actually divided in 5 parts, meaning the game technically has the equivalent of 10 Chapters. External Links *Official Japanese Site *Official English Site (UK) References de:Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant es:El profesor Layton y el legado de los ashalanti fr:Professeur Layton et l'héritage des Aslantes nl:Professor Layton en de Erfenis van de Azran Category:AL